The Legendary Exorcist Goes To School ?
by azngrrl68
Summary: Allen Walker is the legendary Exorcist. Things are getting hard when there are different missions and the Earl trys to make a new world and a new revolution. Then Allen's put in school? Can Allen juggle saving the world from the Earl and going under cover with missions? Read and Enjoy :
1. The beginning of hell

**This is my second fanfiction story. Uhm, Its been quite a while, three years actually. Don't worry, I'm re-editing my whole entire story because I find countless flaws with it but thank you for your patience ! Here it is ~ Please enjoy, comments and reviews welcome, thank you ! (: **

**Chapter 1 – The beginning of Hell .**

Snow covered over the vast fields like a winter wonderland as I watched in amazement. Everything felt fuzzy … like a hazy dream. Mana's outstretched hand welcomed me as I took it in my own. He pulled me across the field into an open area where foot prints didn't break it from it's own beauty and Mana started to draw characters in the snow with a stick. I watched in fascination for I was oblivious to what he was writing, to me, it seemed like foreign characters. As he slowly began to draw the end of the circle, Mana pulled me close and held my shoulders. He whispered quickly, yet quietly through the winter air, " Allen. This is our language. Others in which they must never know of. You may understand later on as you progress in your adolescence." As he told me this, he stood. He brushed past me and walked on through the fields. I turned quickly calling for him to come back with the fear of being alone forever , " Mana … Mana ! Where are you going? Don't leave me… please Mana."

I gasped for air as if I've been drowning. I looked around quickly trying to take in my surroundings. I finally relaxed as I realized I was still in my bedroom at Headquarters. Sweat clung to my face as I knew then, that it was all a dream. I put my head in my hands and thought, "Why… out of all times. Why do I keep having dreams about him, why?" As I sat there in my small bed, dreading in my own despair, I looked up. I can't just sit around all day, wallowing in self-pity. I always have to keep my head help up high. I brushed my bed covers aside and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out my usual exorcist clothing and changed quickly. It was only 5 AM as I saw on my desk clock. So then, I headed down to the cafeteria where there seemed to a big commotion going on and a frying pan came flying past my face.

"YOU D*** B******. YOU TAKE HIM TO HIS F***ING SCHOOL CAUSE I'M NOT A GOD*** BABYSITTER," exclaimed Kanda as he drew his sword at Lavi.

Lavi was twirling his minature sized hammer in between his fingers as I could notice veins popping out at every angle. The hammer started to grow and other exorcists and lab workers scurried to get out of their way. Lenalee was trying desperately to break up their dispute over something stupid I suppose. I walked in nonchalantly trying not to involve myself with their silly little problems. It seemed as though they threw every food that was made at each other since it seemed to decorate the floors and the walls. I noticed an untouched bowl of cereal so I grabbed that and sat by a table that had a clear view of their dispute.

Lavi exclaimed, "Do you think I give a f***? I swear to god, we can take turns or something. But you have to go first Kanda. It's what the Director said so you have to do it!"

Kanda stances in a fighting pose with his sword, daring Lavi to say more. You could just feel the threatening aura around them. Lenalee spotted me as I was eating my cereal and she rushed over saying, "Oh Allen-kun, please break their stupid fight up."

I sighed, feeling as though it was my job, I shouted, "LAVI, KANDA. SHUT UP AND STALK BICKERING LIKE LITTLE BI****. AND GET OVER YOUR STUPID DISPUTE OVER SOMETHING PROBABLY POINTLESS." I sat back down as they both looked at me in surprise then that look slowly changed into anger.

I picked up another spoonful of cereal and put it in my mouth as they shouted simultaneously at me, "SHUT UP BEAN SPROUT. WE'RE FIGHTING ABOUT WHICH ONE OF US HAS TO TAKE YOU TO SCHOOL." I choked on my cereal and said with a mouthful, "SCHOOL?"

I tried to regain my ability to speak as Lavi and Kanda look at me with a dumbfounded. There was absolute silence other than the fact that I was trying to cough up Frosted Flakes. Lenalee decided to break the silence by asking, "My brother didn't tell you about it?"

I replied with utter shock, "No, I don't believe he did. Why in the hell would I go to school? I'm an exorcist that doesn't need basic education such as high school."

Lenalee muttered, "God, my idiot brother."

She quickly grabbed my wrist and dragged me down throughout the walls until I stood before Komoui-san's door. Lenalee knocked frantically on the door multiple times and waited. After a minute without a response, she opened the door and a river of papers and books came flowing out. Lenalee and I choked from all the dust particles.

Lenalee whined, "Brother! Why can't you keep your office clean?"

We looked up as there was a looming pile of books and there on top was Komoui-san sitting nonchalantly within that pile of a mess.

Komoui-san jumped down off the tower of books and greeted her warmly, "Why hey there my cute darling Lenalee-chan! Did you miss me baby?"

Lenalee got right to the point, "Brother! Why didn't you tell Allen about him having to go to school. After all, he's the one who should have been notified first and especially considering the fact that you put Lavi and Kanda in charge of taking him to school. I could have done that!"

He replied calmly, "Oh, well it must have slipped my mind Lenalee, I'm so sorry. And I could never have you do such a horrible job. It's not your right to babysit the dear exorcists. I can leave Lavi and Kanda to do my dirty work, haha!"

I clenched my fists and said, "Komoui-san, why must I attend school? What purpose is there or is there an ulterior motive to this?"

He smiled a sly grin and replied, "Well you are our legendary exorcist who restored himself after almost having nothing but a shattered innocence left. What's not better than a normal education like today's society even though the present time is a bit better."

My jaw hit the floor, "So there is absolutely no other purpose for me to join that school except to get an education?"

He paced around the room while papers fluttered around his as he did and said, "Well actually there is of course. We need you to find out more information about Ayumi Kobatsu. A typical Japanese girl but apparently she has some kind of connection with Road but we find it hard to believe because Road has a deep hatred for humans."

I tried to comprehend what he was saying to me, "So if there's such a high doubt about it, then why send me in?"

As I spoke that sentence, Komoui-san winced, "We actually sent someone in to try and check up on Ayumi. We sent them in to watch and follow her for a few days. By the time he was scheduled to come back, he never did. We thought, maybe he got lost or forgot about it. But we got a box mysteriously that had the corpse in it and a note that said, 'Don't try this again.' So we've decided to put further investigation upon it."

I stood back in horror, "How could they .. ? That's horrible. I understand, I'll accept these orders."

He smiled and said, "Good. Now you must go get changed, I've asked a few people to arrange some clothing for you to wear to school, there is no uniform code for this school so I hope the apparel is to your liking."

A look of confusion washed over my face and Lenalee grinned from ear to ear. She pulled me again by the wrist down to my room. She had a huge pile of clothes and she pulled unusual clothes out and thrusted them into my arms.

I asked, "What kind of clothes are these and where did you get them?"

She squealed, "I got them off a magazine catalogue. Apparently it's all the latest fashions!"

She urgently pushed me into the bedroom and said, "Hurry up and change. After you're done, we have lots to do for you in the bathroom."

As I finally managed to get the clothes on somehow, I looked out my door and it Lenalee was gone. I looked around trying to find out where she went but then I saw a little sticky note on my door. I grabbed it and it read, "Come to the dining hall's boys bathroom quickly! 3"

I sighed in exhaustion as I progressed to the huge dining hall's bathroom. Then I thought, "What's she doing in the boy's bathroom?"

I ran in frantically, hoping that no one sees her in there and as I see her with a box in her hand, she grins. My face goes blank and she pulls me over to her and she says, "Hair dye! I'm going to turn your hair into a brown color!"

My look of confusion just couldn't be described as I wondered why I even had to do this. So then in the next 35 minutes, she had successfully turned my gray hair into a dark brown. She looked at me as though I was a masterpiece painted by a famous artist. Then she pulled out a cell phone from her back pocket and she handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked cautiously, not wanting anymore surprises today.

She replied joyfully, "It's a cell phone. Just in case if we need to contact you or if you need to contact us. I already put in Kanda's, Lavi's, mine, and my brothers number in there so all you need to look is on the contact list. Oh and some of the lab workers re-wrote the data code on the phone so it's finger print locked. If you wanted to unlock it, you would have to keep your finger on the bottom part of the screen where it tells you to put your print. Then it'll open automatically after it scans it. We can send information and photos through it as well. It's imported from America just to take pre-cautions, it's the Galaxy SIII. The language is set to English of course and if you want, you can change it to any other if you would like."

I smiled and put the phone In my back pocket, "Thanks Lenalee. You've been a great help for me, I know I can always count on you."

I could see her cheeks getting a bit flushed and she stuttered, "T-Thanks Allen-kun. B-By the way, I think you look pretty cool."

After she said that, I looked away, feeling a bit embarrassed. I looked into the mirror and saw my reflection looking back at me. I had black skinny jeans on with the Air Walk shoes. A white T-Shirt with a black jacket that covered it, my hair was brown and flipped in a certain way. My cursed eye was still there and I looked back at Lenalee.

She said, "Don't worry, it's okay. If people ask about your eye, then just tell them it's a scar."

I nodded and she said, "Okay, let's go back and talk with my brother about going to school."

As we were sitting on books in the messy room of Komoui-san he said, "Wow Allen, it's like a complete transformation with you. Oh good job Lenalee-chan! You're amazing as ever."

Lenalee, with her hands on her hips, "Stop brother! Now what does Allen have to do for you?"

Komoui-san pouted, "Lenalee~ Okay well Allen, you're going to school now and I guess Lenalee can drop you off if she wants too. But Lenalee, you must go get changed. You can't go out with your Exorcist apparel. He'll meet you by the front gate."

Her face lit up and she rushed out of the room. He looked at me intently and said, "You have to try and get close to Ayumi and find out. Possibly try and get invited by her and she'll let you into her house. You have to find out about this mysterious connection with her and Road. Are my orders clear? This is just not my decision. It's been through as a council meeting has taken place for it and the generals have agreed on this decision as well."

I nodded and said, "I'll do my absolute best."

Komoui-san smiled, "Okay, now go out by the front gate and Lenalee should be there waiting for you."

I left the room and walked toward the front gate, there was Lenalee and she was leaning against a black motorcycle. She pulled up her helmet as her beautiful green hair flowed past her shoulders. She was absolutely gorgeous.

She looked at me and said, "What are you looking at? C'mon, hop on."

She handed me a helmet and I put it on, I sat behind her and she said, "If you don't hold on, you'll fall off. So hold on tight."

I slowly put my hands around her thin waist and my heart started to flutter. I'm glad she couldn't see my face through the helmet because I was blushing like hell it feels like. She turned on the engine and we started to go. As she was driving, I felt the wind rushing through. It felt really fun, I smiled to myself. We actually got to the school in no time.

It was a tall and wide building that said Santotsu high school by the entrance. You could see students walking into the building as it was only about 6 AM or so. People stopped and stared in amazement as we both took off our helmets. Lenalee pulled on some sunglasses and she said, "Okay, let's go inside and check you in. You're a transfer since it's been a few months when school started."

I felt nervous but I wondered why, she walked toward the front of the school with my trailing behind. I felt as though everyone was constantly looking at me.

As Lenalee gave paperwork to the office and I was looking around the school. It was a big building and it was pretty nice inside.

Lenalee turned around and handed me a slip of paper, "Okay, their school ends at about 3:30. I'll pick you up at the front gate or just text me, whichever you prefer."

I smiled, "Okay, I will. Thanks Lenalee-kun. I'll see you later."

I watched her leave and I swear to god, the guys that were passing by were staring at her hardcore which made a little vein pop in my forehead.

I opened to piece of paper which read, "Allen Walker, Class B- Room 204" Utterly confused to the fact that I didn't know where to go.

Then I spotted this girl standing with her friends that kept occasionally kept looking at me and I walked over to them.

"Hey, Excuse me. I was wondering, I'm new here and I don't seem to know where Class B- Room 204 is. Could you tell me where it is?" I asked politely.

One of the girls with blonde highlights said, "Yeah, you go up those stairs then go left and the room should be on the right."

I smiled, "Thanks so much."

The staircase spiraled around and I got up to the second floor and took a left. The classrooms looked pretty cool and I saw a lot of people who kept looking at me. At first I felt like I had something on my face or they were laughing at me. Then I finally found my classroom on the right.

I stood before it and looked up. Then engraved on the top of the door was Class B- Room 204. I sighed and thought, "Wow, just got to open the door and face it through."

Finally after getting my act together, I opened the door.

The beginning of hell has begun.


	2. Miki and Yui?

Chapter 2

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking rapidly and brought in my surroundings until I finally realized that I was in the infirmary. Then everything started to sink in, what happened yesterday and realizing also that I have to return to school today.

The second day and my school life is basically ruined.

I think I have a talent of messing things up. I look over at the clock on the wall, 6:20. I sit up and my head starts to throb a little. I hear a knock on my door and the head nurse enters. She looks as aggressive as ever and she gives me a brief nod as a greeting.

I smile and greet her. She huffs and says, "You're fine, all you need to do is to take some pain relievers and you can go on your way."

I reply, "Thank you for your hospitality." Once again, she gives me a nod and sets the pills on the desk by the door with a bottle of water and leaves.

I stand up and moan as I feel every bone in my body sore and tired. I'm kind of confused at first thinking, "Why am I this sore? I take Akuma out at a higher level and I'm never this sore. Maybe I'm just still tired."

I take the pills, dress, fold the bed and leave. I walk into the cafeteria and I eat 3 bowls of food. Still hungry by my 3rd bowl but looking at the time, I knew I had to leave. Another 2 mile run as I get to school.

As I enter school grounds, I notice everyone staring at me. As I go to the front of my classroom door, I stand there and try to calm down. I sigh and pull the door open.

Everyone goes silent and I walk in and over to my seat. I put my bag down and get out my textbooks I received the other day from Komoui-san.

Minutes have gone and everyone is still continuing to stare at me and whisper. I'm kind of annoyed and wanting to look them in the face and say, "What? You've never seen a guy with a cursed eye and supernatural powers? Well you have now so quit staring! Jeez."

2 girls walk up to me and I look up. A small girl, long black hair, black eyes and pale and a tall girl with long brown hair with pitch black eyes. The small girl comes up and says, "Um... I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out sometime... together?"

I must have looked shocked because she started to blush and twiddle her thumbs. There was a weird silence but then the tall girl broke it by saying, "Well, you going to answer her?"

I stuttered, "U-um, well... sure I g-guess."

The girl with the black hair smiled and said, "My names is Miki Mizumi. It's a weird name but call me Miki."

I smile in return and say, "Allen Walker, nice to meet you Miki-chan."

Miki blushed scarlet red and replied, "N-nice to meet you too, A-Allen-kun."

The girl with the brown hair says, "My names Yui Mono, Miki's best friend, you can call me Yui."

Yui didn't smile or anything, just flat out said it, "Nice to meet you Yui-chan."

Yui snaps, "I told you, its Yui. Not 'Yui-chan,' only Miki."

I give Yui an awkward smile and reply, "Oh okay, then nice to meet you Yui."

Miki says, "Okay Allen-kun, I'll talk to you later than."

I nod and realize that they're not in my class. They came in and just talked to me, weird.

As if on cue, Keirei-sensei walked in. She yelled, "Stand, Bow, Sit,"

I thought to myself, "Schools about to get interesting."

Class seemed like forever and I was still sore from this morning. At lunchtime, Miki-chan and Yui came over and asked me to have lunch with them, well at least Miki did. Yui just stood there like some bodyguard.

I personally don't think Yui is very sociable.

After school was over, I walked back to headquarters and thought, "Maybe school wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been today." I thought maybe I would go and exercise some, I went to the training room and worked out there for about a few hours.

After vigorous training, I took a shower and after, I decided to go to the cafeteria for dinner. I ate a ton, literally. Bowls were stacked everywhere and I think about everyone was staring at me and jaws dropping of how much I've eaten.

A voice said behind me, "Oi beansprout. How come you eat so much but you don't grow any taller?"

I stopped eating and put my bowl down. I would know that voice anywhere, I turned around and Kanda stood there with his Mugen at his side.

I reply, "Yuuuu-channnnn, should I braiddd your hairrrrrr?"

Kanda's hands clench into a fist and he pulls out Mugen, "Beansprout, you wanna go?"

I stand up on the seat of the table and say, "Bring it pretty boy!"

That makes Kanda snap and he lunges for me. I activate my innocene and block his attack. His eyes are killer and he says, "What's wrong beansprout? Too short that you have to stand on a chair to reach me?"

I get kind of angry and I push him off. I lunge for him and tackle him onto the floor. Everyone's circling us and me and Kanda are over on the floor, rolling on each other. Soon, Kanda pushes me off and I stand up quickly as he's about to attack me again.

Lavi comes right in between us and say, "Ladies, ladies. Please, you're both beautiful. No need for violence."

Lenalee appears from the crowd of exorcists and shout, "Kanda! Allen! How can you guys start fighting in a cafeteria? How immature are you guys? Really! Go to your rooms!"

Kanda sneers and walks out. I stand up and start walking out. I'm in the hallways about to reach my room. My head starts to throb unbelievablly. I stop and put my hand on the wall, leaning my weight onto the wall. I sit on the floor and I feel pain all over.

My whole body feels like it's on fire and I find myself on the floor, seeping into unconsciousness. I don't know whats happening and I know it's not good. I try reach in my pocket for my cellphone but I feel just too weak.

I'm trying effortlessly until I see Rover coming around the corner looking at papers in his hand. He sees my on the floor and rushes over.

"Allen! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Rover said.

I whisper faintly, "Infirmary..."

Rover trys to get me to stand. The pain is agonizing. I whince will he trys to drag me along to the infirmary.

Unable to take much more, I feel myself fall into unconsciousness. Rover is constantly telling me to hang on and I think, "I can't take much more, I feel like I'm dying."

Everything starts going faint and my body slowly going numb. I faintly hear Rover yelling for someone. The only thing I see before I pass out is Lenalee's worried face filled with tears threatening to fall down.


	3. Illness

**Hey! Sorry guys, I still keep misspelling words but it's okay! I'll try my best from now on not too haha! I know chapter 2 was really short, but I made this one kind of long… ish? But still, I re-edited my whole story because I wrote the previous one when I was about 10. So I'm editing it all and I hope you guys enjoy :] I don't own D Gray Man but I love the anime and manga!~ **

Chapter 3

I can't open my eyes. I feel that I'm awake but my eyes just won't seem to open. I feel paralyzed. My body won't listen to me. Then, I hear voices. I recognize Lenalee's, then Komoui-sans.

Lenalee says, "Onii-chan, what do you mean? Allen seemed fine all day, or at least it seemed."

Komoui-san replied, "Lenalee-chan. Allen is very sick. The head nurse spoke with me and discussed an important issue involving Allen-kuns health. I think he has a serious illness."

Lenalee said, "Will he… die from it?"

Komoui-san hesitantly replied, "I'm not completely sure. He shouldn't use his innocence often anymore. I'm going to put him on sick leave for the missions. Activating his innocence frequently in the current condition he is in could be fatal…"

Lenalee says, "Onii-chan…. What does he have that is so serious?"

I could feel myself slowly drifting off back to sleep. I tried to tell my mind not to go to sleep because I had to listen to the rest of this conversation. I just needed Komoui-san to respond…

As I was slowly drifting away, I finally heard Komoui-san say, "A rare disease… Innsomneia…"

That word kept repeating in my mind until I finally fell asleep.

I woke up sore and tired and this time I could open my eyes successfully. I was in the infirmary… once again. I tried to move my right hand but I couldn't. I looked down worried that it was paralyzed or something but smiled realizing that is was just Lenalee. She was sleeping on my arm and my arm had just gotten numb.

I laughed to myself and she slowly opened her eyes. I stared at her as she yawned and realized that she was still on my arm. She quickly sat up and started to blush. I laughed out loud and she blushed even more. I thought to myself, "Awh, How cute."

Lenalee said hesitantly, "Oh, sorry Allen-kun. I kind of fell asleep on your arm, sorry. How embarrassing."

I smiled and replied, "Haha, it's okay Lenalee, You looked cute."

Her faced turned red with the tip of her ears too. I think I was embarrassing her way too much.

She stood up and said, "So I think you should rest up some more. I put out your clothes on the desk over there. Just take some pain killers and rest up okay?"

She started to walk toward the door but then I suddenly remembered about what I had overheard when Lenalee and Komoui-san were talking and said, "Lenalee is something wrong with me?"

Lenalee stopped dead in her tracks with her hand on the doorknob. She said slowly, "What do you mean Allen-kun?"

I replied slowly too, "Well I just overheard you and Komoui-san talking with each other."

There was an awkward silence and then Lenalee broke it by saying, "No Allen, There's nothing wrong with you. You're fine."

She opened the door and ran out. I would have believed her but I couldn't because she was crying.

I got up, changed my clothes, and made the bed. I sighed and said to myself, "This feels like a daily routine now." I walked out the door and looked around. The halls felt deserted and I was sore all over. I walked around until I found myself at Komoui-san's office door.

I knocked on the door lightly, no answer. I knocked harder, still no answer. I frowned and opened the door slowly. I looked around in the deserted room, still as yet messy. I thought in my head, "Where did everyone go?"

I left the room and closed the door shut behind me. I wandered the halls endlessly. I went to the training room, cafeteria and even Kanda's room! All of them were empty. I was worried everyone was kidnapped or attacked but thought otherwise because I would have heard something at the least.

I started to shout in the middle of the hallway, "PRETTY BOYYYYY. PRETTY BOY LET ME BRAID YOUR BEAUTIFUL GIRLY HAIR!" That usually always got Kanda to come and attack me but surprisingly this time, there was absolutely no sign of him anywhere or even anyone at that. Then I remembered Lenalee from this morning, if I saw her today less than an hour ago then she must be somewhere here because in an hour, you couldn't go far.

I walked past the conference room and heard whispering. I knew someone was here at least. I put my hand on the doorknob and was about to open the door when I heard General Cross's voice, "So he's a crippled boy now?" He laughed after saying so.

I heard a slam and an awful lot of whispering. Then Komoui-sans voice came in and said in an angry tone, "General Cross! This is not the type of matter to be joked about! This is a very serious matter!"

In my mind, I could just image General Cross, a look of carelessness and raising his hands in defense. My mind was ceased to wonder because General Cross replies, "Well the boy is unique as we can all agree. This is something that we cannot just simply hide from him. If he doesn't know about it, it could kill him."

This shocked me as knowing that General Cross is actually being serious about this as the laidback person that he is.

There was a long period of silence and I decided to walk in at that moment. Once the door opened, all the eyes of the room came upon me. There was about everyone so knowing there was a lot of eyes. Whenever I saw the conference room, it was a big round table with chairs around it and important people but the desk was moved and everyone was there watching Komoui-san, or well was because now everyone was staring at me.

I stutter, "O-oh, am I interrupting something?"

General Cross comes up from his seat and says, "No no Allen, come over here. Komoui-san has stuff to tell you."

I walk slowly toward Komoui-san, dodging people on the floor too. Komoui-san says, "Allen. We have news. You may not like it but it's something that you should know, do you understand?"

I nod and General Cross says, "Komoui. He's not a child, just tell him up straight or we'll be here for hours on end."

For once, I actually agreed to what he was saying. Komoui-san clears his throat and continues, "Well, after we took a test and two we discovered something interesting. You're innocence, crown clown. Something's wrong with it. We have a theory of what the outcome would be if it isn't treated. We're trying our best to find the correct treatment but for now, please refrain from using your innocence. "

My eyes went wide and I felt my jaw starting to drop. I replied quickly, "So this disease I have, Innsomneia, makes me not use my innocence…?"

Komoui-san says surprised, "How did you know what it was called?"

I replied with a sigh, "Long story short, I overheard you and Lenalee talking so that probably means that you guys can't really whisper at all."

Komoui-san replies, "Well Allen, you know most of the problem now. The theory that we have come across is that…. If you over use your innocence will carrying this illness…. Could cause your innocence to overdrive and it could possibly be impossible to turn off and it could kill you from the inside."

My jaw DID drop this time. I said, "Okay so what's the chance of me getting cured soon and going back on missions? You know, because school is sounding pretty good so far."

Komoui-san replies, "Well Allen this is our first case."

I say, "Okay, so what chance do I have for getting better?"

Everyone looks down, except Kanda, and Komoui-san replies softly, "Allen, Your chances are….. very slim.. to none."

I'm stunned and shocked. I feel paralyzed then Timcanpy slowly drifts onto my should and flicks his tail around my neck like a scarf and rubs against my cheek.

I say to him softly, "You have one hell of a timing."

Timcanpy purred in reply as I smiled to myself thinking one thing could make him smile right now.


	4. Mission and Job?

**Hey! I'm so glad, the story that I re-edited is more popular than it was whenever it was the story thing before Haha. Please review3 It encourages me a lot to write more even though I have to type this all on the internet but hey it's worth it! Thanks for all the comments…. 8? Haha but read and enjoy! **

**Once again this is a disclaimer! I don't own D gray man, the manga or the anime. **

Chapter 4

So we're all standing there, looking down in sadness and General Cross shouts, "What are you guys being depressed about! Allen's not dead and he won't be."

I look at General Cross and smile; he looks at me and smiles back. Komoui-san claps his hands together and says, "Your right, we're finding treatment and it's going to be alright!"

I'm touched of how people are trying hard and everyone's spirit rises and people stand up and crowd around me. Komoui-san shouts, "Okay! So all districts please head over to your stations and the medical department will start looking for treatment." Everyone starts filing out of the small conference room. I was still wondering why they even gathered there in the first place.

The people who stayed back were me, Komoui-san, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda and General Cross. I asked Komoui-san, "So does that mean I can't go on any missions or do anything really but just stay and get 'better'?"

He replied, "No Allen, You're in perfect health. The only thing really is just not to activate your innocence at any cost. We can't risk anything." I nod my head trying to let this all sink in slowly. So basically Komoui-san is saying that I'm okay, I don't have anything physically wrong with me currently. I just can't activate my innocence. I think I got it so far.

Lavi says, "Allen! You'll get better! If you want we can go to the cafeteria and get some lunch. Have an eating contest because you know I'll win."

I reply, "Lavi, you wish you would win but okay."

We both smile and Kanda says, "Bean-sprout. I knew there was always something wrong with you."

I glare at Kanda and we get at it again. Lavi backs away and says, "Hey hey, ladies! You are both beautiful! It's getting hot because I can feel the friction."

Kanda and I turn over to Lavi and go off on him and Lenalee is forced to step in. She's screaming at us to stop fighting and Komoui-san is trying to get his precious Lenalee to stop shouting. General Cross just stands there and puts a cigarette in his mouth. Timcanpy flies above everyone and makes this eerie high pitched sound. Everyone freezes in their tracks and look up at Timcanpy.

Komoui-san goes, "Oh yeah, I forgot Allen. I know you aren't the type of person to just sit around and do nothing so I'm sending you out on a basic mission. It's nothing too serious."

I look at him in surprise and smile, "You know me so well, what is it?"

He replies, "It's just something we have to deliver to China. There was some paperwork and other things that had to be sent over but our messenger got sick. We could have used another finder but I thought maybe I should let you go since this doesn't require using any innocence or fighting. Just deliver it and return. It'll take a few days and that's it."

I nod understandingly and reply, "Oh okay, thank you Komoui-san."

He takes a sip of his coffee that I didn't realize he was drinking, "No problem Allen-kun! Now, I'm off to the medical department. Lenalee-chan, can you give Allen the papers and items we need to deliver? Oh and before that, Allen, you should probably dye your hair or something because I don't think people this time around have gray hair."

Lenalee says, "Okay Onii-chan."

Lavi leaves for the cafeteria with Kanda complaining, "Yu-channn. Let me braid your hair please?"

I snicker and Kanda turns around and throws a rock at my head. I dodge and I shout, "Why do you have a rock with you?" Kanda shrugs and walks away with Lavi. Komoui-san left and all who was left was me, Lenalee and General Cross. General Cross took out his cigarette and stumped it out. He walks out the door, pauses, looks back and says, "Well, I'm going off and taking a nap somewhere. Don't bother me." Lenalee and I just stare at each other and General Cross leaves.

There was this awkward silence and I thought that maybe I should break the silence so I said at the same time Lenalee did, "So-"

She blushed and said, "No you first."

I smiled and thought, "That didn't go out as smoothly as I planned it would." Then I said, "No, I was just going to say that maybe you could show me the papers and other stuff that I need to deliver. What is that 'dye' stuff Komoui-san was talking about?"

She replied, "Oh, okay. Yeah sorry, follow me. It's in my room." I kind of reddened at the thought of Lenalee's room. Where she changes… I shook my head. No, no perverted thoughts! I would not allow it! She walks me to her room and I wait outside the door instead. She came out a few minutes later and she's carrying a small packet of papers, a tiny box, a pair of clothes ,some skater shoes and this black hair dye. She hands them to me and says, "Okay, this goes to the Asian Branch Headquarters so all you have to do is just go there, deliver and come back. You should change into those clothes because the exorcist coat will probably stand out in modern Japan. Just read the instructions on the dye. It changes your hair color. "

I nod and take the stuff into my hands, then she says, "Oh yeah, you can leave whenever you're ready. Well I have stuff to go do. Have a safe trip and be careful!"

I smiled and said, "Thanks Lenalee. Be back soon!"

I'm standing there in the hallway, and then I decide to go back to my room and get a backpack to place all this stuff. I get the backpack and change into the new clothes Lenalee gave me. After I changed into a plain t-shirt with faded skinny jeans and some skater shoes, I tried to figure out the dye. After a successful 40 minutes, I finally get it done and I look in the mirror. I don't even look like an exorcist, except my left hand but I look normal and my hair is black.

After all that I decided just to wear some white thin gloves, I start head out for the Asian Branch in China. Probably the estimated time for getting there is about 2 days. I shift in the new clothes. They feel a bit weird for the first time because I'm so used to the coat that I don't really wear skinny jeans or shoes like this. This was what people wear every day? I guess so.

Whenever I go outside, I started to walk. It was a bit cool for fall and it's only been two months since school started. I hate transferring. I actually really haven't been to school at all. Timcanpy is hiding in my backpack and I left a small space for him to breath. I have some food in my backpack too with some money. I walk silently for moments and I see women passing me by and staring at me. I stop in front of a shop and look at my reflection. I thought something was wrong but I didn't see anything so I just kept walking.

After a few hours of walking I decided to just take a bus for a while. I caught a bus and paid 4 dollars for a ride. Lenalee gave me $50 for the trip and now I had $46. I had to use the money wisely just in case for emergencies but this is just a delivery mission. I didn't expect things to go bad at all.

I sat in an empty seat on the back and sighed. This was going to be a long trip. After an hour or two, the sky seemed to darken and I knew that it was night already. I would have to find somewhere to camp out or rent a room at a hotel. I missed the cook's food already at Headquarters. I felt the gold earring from my right ear. Supervisor Komoui-san let me keep it because he told me I got into trouble way too often. He thought it would be best if I kept it, just in case if I had to contact Headquarters for any reason.

By the end of the bus ride, I was about 5 hours away from headquarters and I already used some of my money because I went to the nearest hotel, Eda hotel. The rooms were 15 dollars and room service extra. I paid for a room and sat down on the new bed. I was tired and I just decided to go to bed. I woke up really early in the morning to set off.

I had to eat small so for breakfast I had a bowl of rice and some side dishes. I was still a bit hungry because I normally eat a lot of chef's food but I'm making progress. Eating is always a problem on missions. I fight Akuma's, retrieve innocence's but I just can't go with the small eating I have to do. It's horrifying, I swear.

I leave the hotel and I only had $25 left on me. I sighed and knew I had to start using it more wisely. I continued with the mission and was walking. I had to get there some time in the afternoon of tomorrow. I walked for hours. And then took a bus for another hour or so. $21 left so far. By the time I was still walking off the bus, it was the afternoon. A few hours later, I was going through the mountain pass. There were the rural areas there.

The rural area was completely different from the city. There was straw houses I was passing and by and others. There was rice fields and rivers flowing by. I passed people by the rice fields but they didn't look up from their work. I was completely fascinated by them. I never saw people pick rice before. I didn't know they did that, then I realized, oh yeah rice is a grain.

Once I passed them, I had another hour or two to cross the mountain pass. At the edge of the pass, I decided to camp out there. I built a protective fire and tried to catch a rabbit but the rabbit was too cute so I let it go. I swear, dang me for having such a soft heart. Now I was starving and I decided to just fall asleep. I slept and woke up the next morning feeling hungry and a bit tired.

I started off and my back hurt from sleeping uncomfortably on the hard ground floor, I've been on plenty of other missions, is that how hard the ground always was? After another hour of walking, I was just so tired, I had to stop or I felt like I was going to just fall down and die.

I took a quick power nap and set off. I still didn't feel any better, even after the nap. My mind was fine, I wasn't dizzy or anything. My body was just so sore and I was tired. I kept pushing on. I was close to the ferry. There was a small town there and I decided to try to find an inn or something because I don't think there would be a hotel anywhere.

I found a place that was called the Kazumi Inn. I walked in and there was a muscular man at the desk. I walked up and said in a polite voice, "Hi, I'm looking for a room for one?"

The man looked me up and down and said In a deep voice, "Cost for a single is $6, including food expenses."

I nod and said, "It's affordable, I have a question though. Do you know when the next ferry is to get across the East China Sea too Shanghai Port?"

The man said, "Next ferry is tomorrow morning, cost is pretty high though. Cost is probably $50, or maybe even more. The ride is about 18 hours to get to Shanghai. "

My eyes went wide in utter amazement. I thought, "I can't pay for that? How am I going to get to Shanghai?"

The man laughed loudly, "You can't afford it can you boy? Well you're in luck. My daughter runs a store around here and she needs a new waiter boy. She pays pretty well and the tips are good. You should try to get a job with her."

I sighed, "Thank you, do you know where the shop is? I'll be here later to get the room. Thank you."

He gave me the directions to the store on a small piece of paper. The town was pretty lively, I saw children running down the streets and people walking by. There was people smiling all around and children happy. His name was Takuya Kazumi. His daughter's name was Akane Kazumi. His instructions said it would just be around this corner.

Whenever I came around the corner, my whole jaw dropped. I've been doing that so much lately, now my jaw hurts, ouch.

Akane's "store" was a club; I don't think I was expecting this. I hesitantly walked in and music was reverberating throughout my eardrums and I could barely hear myself think. I walked up to the counter where a woman with long black hair and a tight low cut shirt with booty shorts on said, "Welcome to the Nightly Feast. How can I assist you?"

I feel like I'm shouting and I think I was, "Oh hi, I'm looking for someone by the name of Akane Kazumi."

She smiles and shouts back, "Well that's me, what do you need?"

I shout louder, "I'm a bit tight on money for the ferry to Shanghai; your father said that you needed a waiter?"

She grinned big and said, "Yes, I need someone. You can start right away, follow me to the back."

She goes out from behind the counter and walks toward the back. I stare and she turns when I don't follow and gestures me to come too. I gulp and follow her. Later, I come out wearing a suit. I sigh and remember what she said, "All you have to do is just go around and fill up any empty wine glasses that the costumer has. If you're lucky, he'll give you a tip. The tips are what you can keep and take home. An hour you get $8, that okay?" I had replied, "Yes that's fine." But I needed to work really hard if I want to get on the ferry tomorrow. This club is all night and it closes at 7 in the morning. She told me the ferry comes at 8.

I work for a few hours, walking around and filling up empty wine glasses for costumers. I had already used about 7 wine bottles for refilling. I sit down for a while and loosen the tie. Working was hard but I already made $24. I didn't receive any tips yet and I'm trying too.

I got back to work and I noticed a man by the booth or at the corner with an empty wine glass. I walked over and said kindly with a smile, "Sir would you like a refill?"

He smiled drunk, "Oh yes please. You know, you're very cute."

I smiled awkwardly and said, "Thank you."

I filled up his wine glass and started to walk away and he goes, "Wait."

I turn around and he splashes his wine all over me. I look at him in surprise seeing how the whole front of the loaned suit is soaking wet with wine. He stood up and he looked around his mid-twenties. He was pretty tall and he said, "Let me get that for you."

He pulled me close and started to take my tie off and I gulped, "Oh no sir, thank you but I'll get you another glass and I'll change."

I turned around and ran like the wind. I grabbed Akane along the way to the back room and I said quickly, "What is up with this club? There is a guy hitting on me! Are costumers allowed to touch the waiters?"

She looked confused and she said, "Yes. This is a bi-sexual bar. You are the entertainer. That's how you get tips."

I didn't drop my jaw because my jaw started to sore from doing that so I just widened my eyes in amazement. I said panicky, "Well you could have mentioned that before I started to work!"

She said back calmly, "Well I thought you would have gotten it by the name of this club. Nightly feast….? Get it?"

I was dumbstruck. Instead of replying, I just walked out of the room and she was laughing behind me. I worked for another two hours and decided that was enough. I had $15 to start with and then I earned $48 plus a $10 tip in total. $58 in all and I probably had enough for the ferry. I said good-bye to Akane and she thanked me for working hard. I went back to the inn and I told Takuya-kun everything that happened and he laughed while listening to my story.

I ate dinner and went back to my room and fell asleep. The next morning, I got up early and went to wait for the ferry to arrive. After a long period of time waiting, I saw the ferry arrive.

The man said, "Ferry cost is $40, affordable?"

I gave him the money and I thought in my head, "Wow, I worked so hard to get extra money but I was okay. "

I was still sore and tired but I had extra money to use for food expenses and such. I look from the boat and saw my reflection on the surface of the water. Shanghai, here I come. Timcanpy popped his head from the back and growled. Oh he was hungry; I pulled out a loaf of bread and fed him. He purred when he was finished and went back inside the backpack.

Just 18 hours left…

**Hey! So this chapter was a bit longer than my other ones (: **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! **

**Reviews really motivate me and I laugh at some and say aha just wait and see! Big shocks :3 **

**Thank you for reading this! Helpful criticism is welcome! I want to be a good writer for fanfictions at the least :] **


End file.
